


Viper

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Iris is a bad friend, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry and David run into each other at at a new club
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Viper

Barry strolled into Club Viper with a smirk.   
“Johnny you make sure to restock?” Barry calls out, knowing opening time was shortly. You see Barry had started the gay club because for some reason he couldn’t fathom, Central city despite having a very large gay and lesbian population, had no clubs for them to safely and happily mingle, dance and drink. So he opened one several months ago and to his joy, it quickly became quite popular. He acted as owner, manager and in some cases bouncer.   
“Yeah Boss all set to open!”  
Barry flips on the light up signs signaling they were open. The DJ, Shepard was at his post as many people who were waiting, file in.The two actual bouncers at the door checking ID. Going up the steps to his large office to do paperwork and such.  
David had heard of the new gay club in Central called Viper and since he was ready to get back out there after the split with Rob many months ago. He decided to try it out. Walking into the club, he sees it in full swing. He moves to the bar for a drink and to get his barring. It was very large and elaborately decorated. The Dance floor had a Silver viper, the clubs symbol. The color scheme of Silver, black and dark purple, was well blended. Lavish Black leather couches and silver and glass tables at the edges. The lights had Silver and Dark purple stained glass shades. It was not long until a man came up to hit on him. He was a larger male and the smirk he held screamed arrogance. His long greasy black hair tied back in a low ponytail.  
“Hello love, you new here?”  
“I am.”  
“Well how about you dance with me.”  
“Sorry but I’m not interested.”  
“Come on don’t be like that, you won't find better than me.”  
“I said I’m not interested so please back off.”  
David went to walk away when the man grabbed his arm roughly.  
“Zack fuck off, the man said he isn’t interested and you know your on your second strike already, don’t make me take you both to the boss” the bartender growled.  
“Do itm the twink would be on his knees for me in a moment.” He stated cockily.  
David was seriously contemplating arresting this creep.  
The bartender whistled and the two bouncer walked over.  
“Take these two to the boss upstairs, he will want to deal with Zack personally.”  
David and the man now known as Zack was taken up the stairs, One guard pounded on the door.  
“Enter” David hears an oddly familiar voice call out. The door opens and David and Zack were ushered in. Barry was shocked as hell to see his Captain and Zack, the familiar trouble maker led through the door. He could tell his Captain was stunned.  
Barry’s eyes harden when his gaze met Zacks.  
“Causing trouble again Zack.”  
“I was just asking this pretty little thing for a dance.”  
Barry growled lowly.  
“And how many times has he rejected you.”  
“Please no one rejects me.”  
“Oh really?” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow before moving his gaze to David.  
“How many?”  
“Twice then I went to walk away and he grabbed me.”  
Barry internally was fuming, but externally he remained calm.  
“Zack third strike your out, you are banned from Viper.”  
The man snorts in amusement.  
“And a worthless twink like you is going to make me leave? Please I can put you on your knees easily.”  
Barry chuckles dryly as he walks up to the man.  
“Remove yourself from the property or I will remove you myself”.  
“Try it pet.”  
He twitched in rage and David was watching a bit worried as Zack was huge and obviously worked out way more than needed.  
Barry grabs Zack’s arm and quickly twists it behind the mans back before pushing up a bit, putting pressure on the limb. The man cries out and tries to break the hold as Barry shoves him along. He keeps guiding the man using his captured arm until he shoves Zack right out the door.  
“This one is never allowed in the club again.” He states to the bouncers who nod and Barry goes back to the office were a stunned David still stood.  
“Are you harmed in any way?”  
“No”.  
“Good you may go and enjoy your night, I apologize for the issues that disgrace caused.”  
David rose an eyebrow at Barry.  
“Really think I’m not asking questions Allen?”  
Barry smirked but unlike Zack’s this one made his heart stutter.  
“No I know you will but unfortunately I have a lot to do. So it will have to wait for either after   
I’m ready to leave, or another day. I’ll see you down.”   
They walk down and Barry goes to Johnny.  
“Johnny get this man whatever he wants, on the house tonight.”  
Johnny looked stunned at Barry walks away. He looks to David.  
“You must be a good friend of his. He’ll give one free drink to people that experience issues with another guests but never for a whole night.”  
“How much do you know about your boss?”  
“ I know he works another two jobs. One for the CSI and one, owning and running the new version of star labs.”  
“Wait he owns star labs...anyway I’m his boss from the police station.”  
“Oh your Thee Captain David Singh huh?”  
“Um that is my name.”  
“That explains a lot.”  
“Great can you explain it to me?”  
“Oh no, Barry would kill me and since he is a CSI. I rather not piss him off” He jokes.   
David was painfully confused but decided to enjoy the night. Though his mind never wondered far from Barry.   
A few hours pass and Barry comes down, seeing David still there though seemed to be drinking water now.  
“David, I see your still here.”  
“Blame my detective instinct making me need answers to everything.”  
Barry laughs at that which makes David’s stomach flip.   
“How sober are you?”  
“He only had three of our weaker drinks then switched to water or coffee” Johnny states and Barry nods.  
“I’m perfectly fine Allen.”  
He chuckles and looks back at Johnny.  
“I’m headed out Johnny, You know what to do.”  
“You got it boss. Have a good night.”  
Barry strolls out with David following behind.  
“Would you like me to drive you home Captain just to be safe.”  
He sighs and nods handing the man his keys.  
Once they were on their way Barry spoke.  
“Go ahead and ask.”  
“Why open a gay bar?”  
“Well I noticed Central had no safe places for gay and lesbian individuals to go dance, drink and meet others without the awkward guessing game and possible violent reaction. So I opened one. Not like I couldn’t afford it.”  
“How did you become aware of that fact?”  
“Because I was looking.”  
“So your...”  
“Gay yes though No one in my life outside the club knows that yet.”  
“You pretended to be in love with Iris to hide it didn’t you.”  
“Got it in one Captain.”  
“David, I’m not on duty so you can call me David.”  
“Ok then David, is there any other questions.”  
“A few. When did you come to own star labs.”  
“When...Harrison Wells died he left everything to me. Everything attached to his name now belongs to me.”  
“Well that also answers how you could afford to open the club.”  
“Why did Johnny stop being shocked by you giving me free drinks for the night when he learned my name?”  
Barry turned red and cleared his throat awkwardly.   
“Well....I may have mentioned you in the past and that I um....Respect you a great deal.”  
David rose an eyebrow at the man.  
“Ah huh, Respect me, you sure your going to go with that? Not particularly believable.”  
“I don’t know what your talking about David.”  
David chuckled a bit “Barry are you attracted to me?”   
It took every ounce of physical control Barry had not to jerk the car.  
“Now what brought you to that conclusion?”  
“That’s not a no. Looking back over your reactions against Zack, Johnny’s amusement and fear of you killing him if he said anything else. The fact your blushing heavily currently.”  
Barry silently cursed his easy to read reactions to things.  
“Ok yes I am attracted to you, not like it matters.”  
“Why is that.”  
“I won't make a move on someone who is not attracted to me.”  
“Who says I’m not.”  
“Common logic.”  
“Oh that so then tell me this common logic.”  
David was amused by the flush deepening on Barry’s skin.  
“Well, I’m scrawny, nerdy, awkward and have major punctuality issues, granted I work three jobs, two of which are owning and running businesses and a bunch of other issues.”  
“Barry, I just watched you physically man handle a man twice your size out of the club, I find the nerdy and awkward thing adorable. Of course you have punctuality issues, you apparently work yourself into the fucking ground all the time. Though I am curious what other issues you have. But the point is, I would not mind trying a more romantic relationship with you.”  
Barry smiled slightly as he pulls into David’s.  
“Well then perhaps we can go to dinner Saturday.”  
“Sounds good to me Barry.”  
They step out of the car and Barry walks the man to his door.  
“Sleep well David.”  
He turns and walks off into the night.   
The next day he entered the station and see a man Barry didn’t know in his lab.  
“Who are you and why are you in my lab.”  
The man turns and smirks. He had shaggy unkempt dyed blue hair and green eyes. He was tall and slender.   
“So your the CSI here, good” before Barry could figure out what the fuck was going on he was flung out the window, crashing through it, he remembering one of his training sessions tucked and rolled to avoid some of the damage. He comes to a stop in front of, surprise surprise a confused and now worried David.  
“Move now!”  
Barry ordered before the man from his lab lands front of them.  
“I must say you are more skilled than I thought Barry Allen.”  
“Why the hell did you just try to kill me?”  
“You got my father sentenced to death. Now I will kill you.”  
“Oh great another Mark Mardon only now in neon green” Barry replied dryly.   
This seemed to piss off the meta. Who blast of some sort of green fluid at Barry.  
He shoves David clear of the blast and gets sent into a wall.  
Barry could feel that the fluid was some sort of poison but his body worked through it and healed from it rapidly.  
“DON'T LET THE FLUID TOUCH YOU, ITS POISON.”  
“Now you only have maybe a few hours to live.” He smirked before trying to run off only for Barry to throw a nearby glass bottle and knock the stupid bastard out.  
“Nice shot” Joe praised.  
Barry gives a dramatic bow.  
“Don’t come any closer Captain. Keep everyone away. Like I said its poison.”  
“Why are you so calm about that?” David nearly shouted.  
“Because.”  
Barry pulls out his phone and dials star labs.  
“Cisco its Barry, We need a clean up and a protective wear. A meta with the odd ability to shoot out a poisonous fluid attacked me while at work. I need a towel, change of close and a shower. Oh and Caitlin to run the fluid and reverse engineer an antidote.”  
“He still on the loose or any beside you hit?”  
“Nope just me and the meta is now in meta cuffs.”  
“So someone not in the know saw you get hit, and is near you now so your going through the motions?”  
“Yep”.  
“On it.”  
Barry hangs up and steps out of the puddle.  
He looks over at David who looked terrified.  
“Please calm down, I’m fine.”  
“Perhaps you should tell him.” Joe stated.  
“I agree, was just hoping to inform him under less annoying circumstances. Keep everyone away from the fluid. He physically shoved me out the window though. Which strikes me as odd.  
“maybe because only you were his goal, you said it was poison which means probably a type of chemical. Like that guy who could turn into poison gas. Maybe he feared a chemical reaction?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Captain follow, carefully but keep a safe distance till I’m not soaked in poison.”  
They walk far off and Barry sighs.  
“David I’m not scared or in danger because I’m the flash, my speed comes with supper healing so good and complete that drugs, don’t work nor does alcohol. Poison only affects me for a few seconds to a minute and my healing heals it faster then it can kill me then if I’m exposed long enough I build up an immunity to it, since I’m saturated in this shit, I’m at this point immune to it. “I am having Caitlin reverse engineer an antidote just in case anyone else ever becomes infected. It's also some of why I’ve currently had late issues. Alway a crime or fire to stop. before that its because I was very ironically slow and lived far from the station and worked on cases until late.”  
“So your the flash.”  
“Yes”.  
“and your self complaint about being scrawny makes even less sense” He teased making Barry huff and roll his eyes. Few moments later Cisco and Catiline arrived.   
“Come on Barry to the police showers with you.”  
David takes Barry’s change of clothes from Cisco confusing both.  
“What someone should remain with you until the neon green meta is safely in an anti meta cell. Plus I obviously have more questions.”  
“Right” Barry muttered and Cisco walked off to clean up the poison fluid.  
Barry follows David to the showers and steps in a stall and strips down before turning the hot water on and rising off all the fluid. After he was positive all of the poisonous substance was off himself he turned the water off and grabs a towel just outside the curtain.  
“So what else can you do?”  
“Oh phase through objects such as walls, time travel, run up buildings, throw lightening.”  
“Did you say time travel”.  
“Yes that one is problematic take Harrison Wells, AKA Eobard Thawne from the future, He was erased from existence after we captured him because Eddie got himself fix for lack of a better word. Time travel is a very confusing thing and very very dangerous to mess with. I only did it once and it was by accident.”  
“What happened there.”  
“Short version Mark Mardon targeted Joe at the station, you saved him, ended up hit and crippled for life, He then kidnaps Joe to force him to watch him kill me and Iris and half of central with a title wave. In my attempts to stop it by creating a wind barrier, I end up back in time by twenty four hours. Was warned by Harrison wells before we knew he was evil, not to fuck with the timeline, and to let everything happen exactly the same or worse could happen instead, I obviously didn’t listen.”  
Barry explained quickly as he finished drying. He then wrapped the towel around his waist.  
“So are you going to hand me my clothes David?”  
“What...oh right”. He hands the pants and boxers over and Barry puts them on before stepping out and taking his shirt from the now startled David.  
He smirks before slipping it on.  
“David, We should probably go write up our reports of the incident.”  
“Right. Reports. Lets go.”  
Barry chuckles, not expecting to stun the man that badly.  
The rest of the week had been thankfully uneventful then the day for Barry and David’s first date finally arrived. Barry in his excitement had arrived three minutes early. Which David teased about when he had arrived.  
They go in and the hostess greets them then seats them.  
They order, and make some small talk, asking each other easier questions.  
Favorite color , Barry’s was red, David’s was green, Favorite holiday, both said Christmas. Hobbies, Barry said Drawing, Baking, cooking and Singing. David stated his was woodworking. Barry did not see that coming.  
The food arrives and Barry was quite happy with how well it was going so of course something had to happen.  
A man came barging into the restaurant screaming for help.  
David and Barry go to the man after Barry drops two hundred on the table just to cover base.   
“We are with the police, whats wrong?”  
“My little girl she, she’s trapped.”  
“Take us to her”.  
The man quickly guide them to a large pit in the middle the parks parking lot across the road.  
The small child was pinned under debris.  
Barry without thought jumped into action.  
“Keep everyone clear, Just incase the ground collapses any further.”  
With that he slides down to the pinned sobbing child.  
“Hey sweetie, I’m Barry, I’m gonna get you out of here. But you gotta be brave for me alright?”  
She gives a teary nod and Barry surveys where she was pinned.  
He could tell her leg was broken and to his sadness her leg was pierced with a piece of debris. If he removed what's pinning her, she’ll bleed out before the medics could arrive.  
He dials David.  
“David ask the father any and all medical questions, I need to call Caitlin.”  
Quickly hanging up he texts Caitlin.  
“So sweetie, I’m having a friend coming to help me get you out of here, till then can you answer a few questions.”  
She nods again.  
“What's your name sweetie.”  
“Camelia” He small voice replied.  
“Camelia, that's a very pretty name. How old are you?”  
“Ten years old.”  
“Ten wow,what's your favorite subject at school?”  
“science” she states.  
He smiles “wow really, that was my favorite too, in fact I’m a CSI do you know what that is?”  
“ They do the science stuff that helps catch bad guys” She states curiously.  
“That's right, very good sweetie.”  
“BARRY”  
“Caitlin get down here.”  
“Her father stated she had AB- same as yours, your plan will work.”  
“Ok Camelia. My friend here is going to give you some medical attention while I get this stuff off you. She will then pull you out. It's going to hurt but you have to be brave ok.”  
“I’ll try” she whimpered as Caitlin set up a bag of Barry’s blood into a field blood transfusion, thank you Oliver for the stories he use to tell.  
“Ready Barry, Do it now!”  
Barry lifts using an unnoticeable amount of speed to lift the metal from what looked like a downed car. The Girl crying out as Caitlin pulls her free and sets her leg making her shout again. Quickly the bleeding stops and her skin stitches back together enough to look like the metal   
didn’t go so deep. Her leg was not completely healed but it wasn't broken anymore. Now it would look like a really bad and large bruise with a bad but not lethal cut.  
'thank god it worked’ Barry thought and His friend unhooks the bag and helps the child onto Barry’s back. They then make the slow and difficult journey up the steep incline.  
“Hold on to me tight ok Camelia” He feels her tight her arms around his neck as he climbs. Once out he moves her to the paramedic where her dad greeted her relieved. Barry and David give their statements to Eddie and Joe.  
“What were you to doing before the man arrived?”  
They had left that out originally, now Barry noticed David tense and he knew he was worried about his reaction.  
“We were on a date Joe.”  
Both mens jaws dropped and David smiled lightly.  
“Wait so your....”  
“Gay, yes. Dating David also yes.”  
“So the official report is out of the way. What was really wrong with the girl.”  
“A piece of metal has went through the main artery, Had I removed the the metal she would have bled out. Before we ever made it to the paramedics, so Caitlin gave her some of my blood. It's not perfect, she is not completely healed but enough for her to survive and will recover completely.”  
“That was quick thinking Barry, but very risky.”  
“Worth it, wasn’t going to let a child die if I could prevent it.”  
Joe nods and glances at the Captain.  
“My boss or no, hurt my son and you’ll disappear.”  
“Understood” David stated with his hand up in surrender. Eddie snickered and Barry just sighed.  
“Here is to hoping Iris takes it just as well”.  
All three other then David winced.  
“You don’t think she will?”  
“Iris has never really been pro gay. In fact she seems to think, that gay and lesbians are lying because they can’t get the opposite gender to date them.”  
“She’ll believe that doubly for me, give I pretended to be in love with her for years.”  
David looked irritated and a bit worried.  
“Don’t worry David, regardless of her reactions or belief. It's not going to make be hide or prevent me from dating whom I want.”  
David gave Barry a smile and they left.   
Once Barry walked David to the door of his home he spoke.  
“Sorry that something happened to interrupt the evening. I had fun.”  
“I enjoyed our time as well, and besides tonight just showed me how much of a hero you are, both in and out of the suit.”  
Barry chuckles “good night David”.  
He goes to walk off but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He was guided into turning. The hand moving to his cheek and before he could comprehend what was going on David’s lips met his in a sweet chaste kiss.  
“Good night Barry.” He whispered after pulling away.  
With that David disappeared into the House and Barry sped home, his face the full color of his flash suit.”  
A month passes and the new couple had gone out of a few more dates. Today they had decided to go to jitters before going to see a movie.  
They had gotten there order only five minutes before Iris had found them.  
“Barry there you are. Oh...Captain Singh, What are you doing here?”  
“He is with me Iris, was there something you needed, We are a bit short on time.”  
“You need to help me pick out my wedding dress.”  
“When?”  
“In an hour.”  
“Sorry I have plans.”  
“Oh yeah what?”  
“A date.”  
“Well cancel, I need your help, besides i’m sure the woman will understand.”  
Barry sighed in irritation.  
“No Iris, I’m actually currently on said date and even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t cancel just to sit around and watch you try on dresses. That's what your female friends are for.”  
“What but your only here with......Oh what? But... Barry stop fucking around.”  
“I’m not, I am on a date with David, A date I’m not leaving just because you believe I should drop everything to help you.”  
“But he is a man.”  
“Yes Iris I’m well aware of that fact, not blind nor stupid.”  
“You can’t date a man!”  
Barry rolled his eyes.  
“What time is it David.”  
He checks his watch.  
“Twelve fifteen.”  
“forty five minutes before the movie starts, hm, perhaps we should go early, get better seats and such.”  
“True.”  
They stand and go to leave but Barry pause in front of the fuming Iris.  
“You say I can’t date a man, but given I’m gay and been gay this whole time. I really really can.”  
“You’re just saying that because you couldn’t get a woman, because you wanted me to badly.”  
“Actually Iris I was never in love with you. Ever, I lied to avoid exactly this type of behavior. Good bye Iris”.  
He and David walk out without another word.  
“You’d think being with someone as kind and selfless as Eddie would make her less selfish, but I actually think she’s gotten worse” Barry mutter after they were out of ear shot.  
“I can see why you didn’t want to deal with her.”  
“Well regardless she will have to learn to deal.”  
Few more months pass before Barry decides to quit being a CSI so they didn’t have to hide their relationship from anyone else. They also made sure to go to Viper often. The staff was made aware that David was his boyfriend and to make sure no ass holes did what Zack did.   
The old coworkers at the station learned of their relationship when Barry came to pick David up for lunch.  
David was talking to Joe in the bullpen.  
“David are you ready to go?”  
Barry asked with a smile.  
“Yeah I’m ready.”  
“YO ALLEN what are you doing back here?”  
“Taking my boyfriend to lunch”.  
“Wait what Allen got a man who?” another cop stated teasingly.  
“That would be me, got a problem with that?” David asked with a smirk, all the cops starred in wide eyed shock.”  
“I don’t think they believe you David” Barry stated with a smirk.  
David chuckles and quickly pulls Barry into a very obvious and enthusiastic lip lock. This seemed to snap everyone out of it and a few gave amused wolf whistles and others shook their heads in good humored exasperation. Barry pulled away.  
“Did not expect that, but I’m fine with it.”  
“I bet” David teased and Barry rolled his eye.  
“Let's go David”.  
They walk out to teasing shouts and comments. Joe just looked at the ceiling as if wondering why his life was so insane.   
At lunch David was shifting nervously.  
“What is it David?”  
“Would you like to move in with me?”  
Barry blinked in shock for a moment before giving a bright smile.  
“Of coarse David I’d love to”.  
David gave a happy and relieved smile in return before Barry pecked him on the lips.   
The next week was spent moving Barry into David’s house.   
After almost a year living together Barry showed up to the station with a plan.  
David was there discussing a file with a detective.  
The other cops seemed to notice Barry was planning something.  
“David come here love.”  
David looks up at the sound of Barry’s voice. Confused as to why he was there so early he walks over.  
“A little over a year and a half ago you not only figured out I had feeling for you, but you actually returned them. You have no idea just how happy that night made me. Then after a rather...eventual start to our relationship we stuck together. My time spent with you is the best of my life. So David...” Barry pauses dropping to one knee and opening a small black velvet box he had been holding.   
“Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
David was stunned, overjoyed and overwhelmed.  
“Yes Barry, I’d love to Marry you” David states a bit breathlessly.  
Barry hugs David Happily as everyone around them cheers.   
Barry quickly slips the engagement ring onto David and kisses him.  
One thought in both their heads.  
'thank god I found my soul mate’.


End file.
